To the Strongest Tribe
.jpg| }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=6383|esk=1801}} |hp=9860130|def=87400|coin=4980|esk=1580}} |} : The establishment of the Northern Alliance will provide us enough power to defend out lands, but it's not enough to fight them back, unless... : Unless? : Unless the strongest battle tribe in the North joins us as well. : Then what are we still doing here? Let's send them an invitation right now. Odin and Loki frowned. It was the first time the Summoner had seen Loki worried. : We did, but they never replied. Besides, all our messengers came back injured. : I can't come up with a reason. If only Tyr was here. He's fluent in multiple languages and has knowledge of the different cultures of the Northern tribes. He must have a way to persuade them into joining us... : Humph! Tyr? What can that burden do? The problem would not disappear magically even if he was here! : The North doesn't need any cowards on its side. 【Meet BOSS】 : My point is that guy can't help us! Loki became furious after Odin mentioned Tyr. He vented his anger and left Odin's tent. Odin sighed. In the history the Summoner remembered, Loki and Tyr were supposed to be friends and comrades... But now, he could only see a blood feud between them... : What happened between Loki and Tyr? : Sigh. After I appointed Loki to be my military adviser, Tyr insisted on leaving; Loki did go to find him later to try to change his mind and bring him back to the tribe. : However, Loki came back alone in fury. Ever since that day, Loki would lose his temper every tie someone mentioned Tyr. : The North needs Tyr's power... 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'There's nothing I can do about Loki and Tyr, but there's one thing I can...' : Odin, please tell me where that battle tribe is located. I'll be the next messenger! : 'This man... I like the way he sticks his nose into others' businesses, just like Loki.' Odin looked into the Summoner's eyes, which were filled with determination. He thought it was worth trying, as he had no other option at the moment. He turned around and showed the Summoner the roads that led to the tribe on the map... }} |hp=7622590|def=10140|coin=600|esk=1113|wsk=10009}} |} : Look, it's located deep in the forest. It's considerably far away from our barracks. Odin drew annotations on the map to show the path to the Summoner, who volunteered to persuade the battle tribe into joining the Northern Alliance. The Summoner listened carefully to memorise Odin's every word, because it was a remote tribe that was not easy to locate. : Remember, there is one tunnel between your destination and the forest. They've set plenty of traps in the woods. Bear that in mind. : I will. 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner wanted to share Odin and Loki's burden, so he decided to visit the battle tribe alone. After leaving Odin's barracks, the Summoner waled in the forest using the Polaris as a guide to locate his position. As the Summoner was about to get some rest, he heard rustling coming from a nearby bush! Loki had told him that demons were everywhere, so he gathered mana cautiously... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Sob-sob... I hate bullies... As the Summoner launched his attack at the bush, a gust of mana descended upon it in dazzling light, sending up clouds of dust. The Summoner stared at the dust nervously. Moments later, a shadow walked out of the dust. Thinking it must be a demon, the Summoner had intended to deal another blow, but a familiar voice came from inside the dust. : O-ouch... It hurts... : H-Hel? Why are you here? }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=624|escape=1}} |} : H-Hel? Why are you... : I overheard what you said to Uncle Odin. I want to help too! I've told Fenrir to stay in the barracks. Father won't notice me gone! : But... Looking at Hel's smile and eyes of determination, the Summoner smiled bitterly. He stroked her hair gently. : I guess you couldn't help it. Anyway, stay close to me or I'll send you back, understand? : Yes! Captain Summoner! 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner and Hel continued moving at the dawn. Hey headed deep into the forest. The Summoner remembered Odin had told him the forest was filled with traps. He became doubly cautious as he led Hel through the woods. Right at that moment, Hel kneeled to the ground suddenly, holding her legs in pain! : My leg...it aches... : I've got medicine that helps. Follow me. 【Wave 5 - defeated】 : Dang it! You saw through me! 【Wave 5 - retreated】 : Follow me! It's a shortcut. Hehe... 【After Battle】 : Come here. Let me see. The Summoner checked on her legs and noticed the vines had become lusher than before, and they were reaching her knee! The more the vines grew, the more intense the pain would become. However, the Summoner could not dispel the curse. Pouring mana into Hel's body to soothe her pain was the most he could do to help. : Am I dying? : No! Loki and I won't let that happen. : I always think Father and Fenrir might be better off without me... : I don't think they've ever treated you as a burden Rather, they enjoy spending time with you, because you've showed them what 'happiness' feels like. : ...Thank you, Summoner. }} zh:前往最強部落